1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof for improving the performance of the display device and suppressing the generation of defects in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most flat panel display devices such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) use an organic insulating layer with a thin film transistor.
The organic insulating layer is exposed to many etching processes when contact holes are formed or conductive layers are patterned. However, the surface roughness of the organic insulating layer remarkably increases when the organic insulating layer is exposed to an etching process, particularly a dry etching process. If a conductive layer is formed on the organic insulating layer with increased surface roughness and patterned, the conductive material of the conductive layer is easily left on the surface of the organic insulating layer. The conductive material left on the organic insulating layer blocks conductive wires from being electrically insulated from each other so as to cause a short-circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.